Traditionally, devices (e.g. computers, etc.) have been capable of being connected to different networks. Such devices have generally connected to networks for communicating data over the networks. However, the ability of devices to connect to different networks in parallel has posed various security issues. Just by way of example, devices employing network connections to different networks simultaneously may be utilized as a bridge between such networks, thus potentially enabling an unwanted communication of data from one network to another network.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.